


Make me scream your name

by Mattboydsbutt



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Smut, thats all that's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bellamy wants the camp to know about him and Clarke well he'll just have to make it happen<br/>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me scream your name

Clarke woke up to light kisses on her cheek to her lips and down to her neck. She sighed happily when she felt Bellamy’s lips reach her collar bone. She never thought she would wake up to Bellamy Blake kissing her. She never thought a week ago one of their normal arguments would turn into Bellamy kissing her. Ever since then they were sneaking around kissing when no one was looking, sneaking out of each other’s tents before anyone else had woken up. She was actually happy. Bellamy moved back up to her lips and kissed her gently.

“Good morning princess.” 

She smiled at the nickname because it used to be laced with hate but now it was nothing but teasing fun. 

 “You should go before anyone wakes up,” she said regretfully, but Bellamy just smiled.

“Do you really want that?” He ran his fingers down her ribs. He reached her hip bone and traced circles with his thumb.

 “No, not really but you have to,” she sighed, looking at his naked torso. Both of them were naked and she was surprised she wasn’t cold, seeing as the blanket was thrown somewhere to the side of her cot, but all she felt was heat.

“Mm, I don’t think so,” he grinned and started kissing down her chest and stomach. He stopped when he reached her hips and smiled up at her. He spread her legs and Clarke felt like she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t believe that Bellamy could make her feel this way. 

“Bellamy someone is going to hear us.”

 “I. don’t. care,” each word separated by a kiss to her thigh. She sighed and gave in when she felt his tongue gently touch her folds. 

“Fine, but if we get caught its your fault.” 

He grinned and she felt it against her before his tongue gently entered her. That’s the thing with Bellamy, he could be gentle when he wanted to and that took her by surprise the first time they had done this. Her fingers curled into his hair as he worked her over, making her sigh and her hips bucked up. He held them in place, gently pushing her hips back to the bed.  
Clarke was so caught up in it that she didn’t hear the footsteps outside her tent. She wasn’t aware that anyone was there until Jasper’s voice called right outside of her tent. 

“Hey Clarke, do you know where Bellamy is? No one can find him and we need to ask him about sending out a hunting party.” 

Clarke froze and tried to push Bellamy away but he just pulled back a little and gave her a wink. Before she could say anything Bellamy called out, 

“Go away Jasper! We’re busy.” 

Clarke gaped at him and was about to scold him but before she could, he was back to his original position between her legs licking at her clit and making her moan. She came hard and she was sensitive as Bellamy licked at her, getting as much on his tongue as he could. 

“Bellamy?” 

Jaspers voice called before his head poked into the tent. Clarke looked over at him.

“GET OUT!” 

she yelled and Jasper squeaked out an apology before popping back out of the tent. Bellamy laughed and she slapped his head.

“Shut up.” 

He kissed up her body making her miss the warmness of his tongue.

“Fine, Bellamy, you want everyone to know?” She asked huskily, her voice almost failing her. Bellamy nodded his head and kissed her lips, licking at her lips. She parted her lips and his tongue explored her mouth. She touched her tongue with his, letting her taste herself.  She pulled away and leaned into his ear.

 “Then make them know. Make me scream your name,” she whispered before biting his earlobe. He groaned and she could feel his dick against her hip.

 “Fuck, Clarke” he whispered before positioning himself over her. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, princess?” He laughed and she grinned at him. 

“Bring it on.” 

Before she could think about anything else, he had plunged himself into her as far as he could. She gasped and gripped at his arms. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming himself back into her, making Clarke let out a long moan. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and with the new position he could go deeper and that made him moan,

“Fuck, Clarke. Fuck,” he groaned, going slow trying to torture her but she was wiggling under him. 

“Faster Bellamy, harder,”. she growled and he couldn’t help himself anymore and slammed into her fast and hard, making her cry out. 

“Fuck! BELLAMY!” She moaned his name and he wanted to come right then and there. He heard voices outside the tent,

“No Finn, seriously you don’t want to go in there.” 

Jasper was warning Spacewalker.

 “But she’s calling for Bellamy! What if something is wrong?”  

“She’s not calling for Bellamy, Finn. She’s. Well. Bellamy is already in there,”. 

Jasper said and Bellamy almost laughed at how awkward the boy sounded. He heard Finn grumble something but he couldn’t pay attention to them outside anymore because Clarke was bucking up to meet his thrusts and he couldn’t help but moan. He couldn’t hold it much longer but he was not going to come before her.  
He grabbed her face with one hand and waited for her to open her eyes and when she did, he licked the pad of his thumb. Not breaking eye contact with her, he started rubbing her clit slowly watching her mouth form an “O.” He started moving faster, his hips snapping forward, his thumb moving in its own rhythm. He felt her tighten around him and she screamed his name while she came. Her screaming his name that way threw him over the edge and with one last thrust he came hard inside her. He dropped her leg from his shoulder, kissing her lazily before rolling off her and onto the bed next to her. 

“Wow,” 

was all Clarke said and Bellamy laughed.

“Well if the whole camp doesn’t know about us now, I don’t know what else will clue them in.” 

She smiled and cuddled into him, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She knew they should get up and run camp but she didn’t want to leave the comfort of his arms just yet. 

 “I love you,” she whispered waiting for him to pull away or run. She knew it was too early to say it but she didn’t care. With everything going on with the grounders, she had to say it. He surprised her by kissing her hair again and whispering so low she almost didn’t hear it,

“Love you too, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic for this fandom so I hope it's not too rough I hope you guys like it please leave comments and kudos :) I always appreciate it!!!


End file.
